Time Force Christmas Party
by sheltie
Summary: Wes is depressed that Christmas is coming and Jen isn't here with him. Will a Christmas miracle give him what he wished?


**Time Force Christmas Party**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Rangers Time Force<em>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas time in Silver Hills and everyone in the city was full of holiday cheer. Well, all except one. That one was Wes Collins. He was depressed since his friends weren't there with him to celebrate. But the bigger thing was that the one he loved wasn't there with him. Jen Scotts. She and the rest of his friends were back in the future where they belonged while he was stuck here.<p>

"Hey Wes, those reports aren't going to write themselves."

Wes looked up to see his friend and partner, Eric Meyers, looking at him with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'll get to them" he said with a sigh.

Eric was really worried about his friend since he saw how despondent he was. He knew why his friend was acting like this, but didn't know how to help him. But he'd find a way.

Wes looked at the reports in front of him with a bored expression on his face. He read them and jotted down certain things. But he was doing it all mechanically. It was his job, that's all.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the year 3001 Jen was sitting at her desk working hard on her report, but her mind was not on her work. It was on a certain person. A certain Red Ranger. Wes. She missed him a ton. She was so happy to see him again when they had to deal with the Mut-Orgs, but it wasn't that long after that and she and the others had to return to their own time. She didn't want to go. It hurt saying goodbye again, especially this time with their feelings out in the open.

"Hey Jen, are you finished?"

Jen looked up to see Katie looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, just give me five more minutes" Jen said.

"Alright" Katie said and left.

Jen got back to work with a sigh. She finished the reports and left. She met up with the others, who were waiting for her. They all walked off not knowing what to talk about.

/Scene Break/

Wes arrived home and let a long deep sigh. The entry way was decorated brightly and he could smell cookies and other bake goods. His mood didn't match the bright and cheerfulness that was the room.

"Master Wes, welcome home" Philip said.

"Hello Philip" Wes said.

"The cook has baked some fresh cookies" Philip said.

"That's good, I'm just going to lie down for a while" Wes said.

Philip nodded.

Wes got to his room and took of his uniform. He then changed into a more comfortable clothing and laid down on the bed. He just wanted to sleep.

/Scene Break/

Jen got home to her apartment and sighed. She rested her head against the door trying to calm herself. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I can't cry, I can't" she said to herself.

/Scene Break/

"Guys, we've got to do something. Jen looks bad" Trip said worriedly.

"I know, but what can we do?" Lucas asked.

"If only we could transport Jen back to the past to be with Wes" Katie said frowning.

"But how, if we even try they'll figure it out and we'd be in deep trouble" Trip said.

"I hate being useless" Lucas said as he punched his fist into his hand.

Trip and Katie nodded. The feeling was mutual.

/Scene Break/

**2001**

Wes decided to take a walk in hopes of breaking the funk he was in. He wandered without any clear destination. His feet led his towards the old clock tower. He stared up at the newly rebuilt tower and smiled at the memories he had their with his friends.

/Scene Break/

Eric was finishing up with some paperwork when he heard a chirping sound. He knew instantly what it was and went to where the sound was coming from. He found the case and opened it, then set up the two antenna like items and pressed a button. An image appeared.

"Well isn't this a surprise. What's going on Trip?" Eric asked.

"Hey Eric, um, is Wes around?" Trip asked.

"No, he left a while ago" Eric said.

"Good, we need to talk" Trip said.

Eric leaned in.

"About what?" he asked.

"Wes and Jen" Trip said.

Eric was fully at attention at this.

"What do you have planned?" he asked.

/Scene Break/

Four days later and Wes was still in a depressed mood when his father came in.

"Wes, I have some great news" Mr. Collins said.

"What's that dad?" Wes asked not really paying attention.

"I'll be hosting a Christmas party here at the manor and there be guests from the Silver Guardians as well other people I know. Is there anyone you want to invite?" Mr. Collins asked.

Wes frowned. The only person he could invite was Eric.

"Aside from Eric there isn't anyone else" Wes said.

"What about that other team of Rangers you told me about?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Sure, I'll ask them" Wes said.

/Scene Break/

The night of the party arrived and Wes was sitting in his room. He didn't want to go out and mingle with everyone else. He knew from Eric that the Wild Force team was here. Taylor was with Eric and Cole with Alyssa. This made him more depressed since he didn't have anyone. A knock on the door jarred him from his state of self-pity.

"Wes?"

Wes looked up to see it was Alyssa standing there looking at him with a worried expression.

"Hey Alyssa, what are you doing here and not with Cole?" Wes asked.

"I came to check on you. We're all worried about, you know" Alyssa said as she stepped into the room.

"I am fine" Wes said.

Alyssa frowned.

"Wes, I know it hurts to not be with the ones you care for on Christmas, but they wouldn't want you to be miserable. They'd want you to have fun and enjoy this time of year" Alyssa said.

"I know, but it's hard" Wes said with a sigh.

Alyssa laid a comforting hand on Wes' shoulder.

"Come on, why don't you go down for just five minutes then you can come back up" the former White Wild Force Ranger suggested.

"Okay" Wes said.

/Scene/ Break/

Wes mingled with everyone. He talked to the other Wild Force Rangers and Eric along with his dad and a few others he knew. But he just couldn't grin and bear it. He was about to go upstairs when he heard something.

"Wes!"

The former Red Time Force Ranger turned only to be put into a strong bear hug. He gasped for breath as he recognized who was putting the squeeze on him. Katie.

"Katie, I can't breath" Wes wheezed.

"Oh sorry Wes" Katie apologized as she let him go.

As soon as Wes was able to breath right again he noticed that not only Katie was there, but so was Lucas, and Trip.

"You're here!" he exclaimed.

"Of course, where else would we be?" Lucas asked.

"Thank Trip and Eric, they set up the whole thing" Katie said.

Wes looked at his friend and smiled.

"Thanks man" he said.

Eric shrugged off the praise.

"It was mainly Trip's idea, I just helped" he said.

"Where's Jen?" Wes asked looking around for the former Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Right here Wes" a voice behind him said.

Wes turned around to find a smiling Jen. He couldn't contain his excitement as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He swung her around once then placed her back on the floor. Jen laughed at Wes' actions. The two stared at one another with their faces only inches away from one another. They slowly leaned in to kiss one another when the moment was broken.

"Well I see you've found your present" Mr. Collins said.

Jen and Wes pulled away.

"Yeah, I did" Wes said acting like he wanted to beat his dad for interrupting a moment with Jen.

"That's good" Mr. Collins said unaware that he had interrupted a moment.

Wes' whole attitude was a jubilant one as he talked with his friends and caught up with them. Jen never left his side during this entire period and this pleased both of them though they both wanted some alone time with the other. They soon got their wish and Wes led Jen out to the terrace. The back garden was decorated nicely with garlands, wreaths, twinkle lights. The whole place was quite magical.

"Wow, this looks so amazing" Jen commented.

"Yeah" We said.

Jen turned to Wes and smiled and he smiled back. They moved their heads slowly towards one another. Their lips touched and soon the kissed deepened. When they broke apart they both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas Wes" Jen said.

"Merry Christmas Jen" Wes said.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes I know I didn't go into any real explanation on how they got back or anything, but please go with it. It's supposed to be a Christmas story where anything can happened. Plus, I thought it would be nice for you to make up your own theory on how they were able to get back. Please PM on how you think it all worked. I'd like to hear what your theory is. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
